Yano Nakamura
|name=Yano Nakamura |kanji=中村矢野 |romaji=Nakamura Yano |alias='Priestess' (巫女 Miko) |race=Human |birthdate=August, 21st |birthplace= |gender=Female |age=10 ( Mentally unknown but is presumed to be 20 or higher) |height= |weight= |eye color=Blue Burgundy(Former) |hair color=Purple |blood type= |guild mark=Back |unusual features= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner=Nana (LalaMusika) |previous partner= |base of operations=Orient Shell |status=Active |marital status=Single |relatives= |alignment= |counterpart= |magic=Orient Solid Script Jutsu Shiki Spirit Summoning Magic Ancient Writing Magic Ceremonial Manifestation Magic |signature skill= |weapons= |english voice= |japanese voice= |image gallery= }} Yano Nakamura '(中村矢野 Nakamura Yano):She is one of the protagonist at the fanon series Fairy Tail: Seven; She is an Mage from the independent guild Orient Shell, Her inability to grow up led her to be mistaken as a child and due to this she has kept up the act for many years till ending up on Nao's Guild. She is also very much known for her past and thus has caught some attention from others such as the council and became known as '''The Girl that Escaped Hell '(女の子が逃げた地獄 On'nanoko ga nigeta jigoku) which not only made the head of the Orient Shell make the move to grab her and make home for her, It also called illegal guilds that wanted to make use of her knowledge, abilities and her very self. As to make this possibilty lessen the council moved to change the stories and remove the incident from history but as not all evidence wasn't remove some dark guilds are still looking for her willing to do bad things to get her. Appearance Yano as a young girl has small and petite body and a diamond shaped face, Her usual bright smiles could light up the world but as she grew older and wiser she has begun to act not along her age but as a being who hasn't seem to age at all her mental age is alot older than her body thus leading to a much more wiser choices and actions. Yano had that look of a child and yet she still do has her childlike side as she had lost her childhood and growth due to an unfortunate incident. Yano, has had purple hair since she was born and this was pretty rare as purple hair is commonly dyed she is part of the percent of people that was granted with this gene but with the blood flowing inside of her this was really possible her eyes that resembles of a purple like color but it wasn't usually purple before the incident the color of her eyes were formerly burgundy and the same as her father but due to the situtation she was in the color of her eyes mutated when she got out of the situtation she was in, she is always seen wearing a green summer dress complete with a white ribbon at the middle, but with her older side she had the same look as she had in the past but with alot more older figure but this time her usual skin is alot paler and her body is alot thinner than before but as she is stuck on her younger form she most likely can't go back to her older body unless she finds away to do so. Yano isn't the usual cheery, fun child you meet once in a while but with her desire to grow up she has been working with Orient Shell trying to find ways that she could possibly work for to get her youthful body to grow up, with all the time she spent as a child she has grown more desire to grow as not only by her body but also a person. she has been working for a guild that acts like a shrine has trained herself for alot of times and especially her magic for the past years she has stayed at her youthful years Yano has learned magic that involved ways to present the gods and to help the ones praying for them acting like a real priestess and this made her name swirl on the lands as the '''Priestess of the Forest (森の女神 Mori no Megami|) a name she has earned due to her very ability to do the things the wish for, Yano when working as a priestess wears the usual Miko outfit and carries one of the most precious equipment of the guild, a sounding staff that is referred to as a Khakkhara (錫杖 shakujō): Which has accompanied Yano through all her troubles, She also uses the staff to strengthen the effect or enhance the Magic she is using but she has also learned to use it as a weapon for close combat but with her small-body and a long stick usually result into a hard control over the weapon and such they created it as more of an adjustable weapon that is decorated with magic ropes and red papers that as it dictates enhance the Magic damage or defense of the spell. Her appearance as the Priestess of the Orient Shell has garnered alot of attention and thus she works more secretly and avoid coverage as it would catch attention to the guild and might find the Jewel it is keeping, Yano has been informed of the jewel that is hidden beneath the building and is incharge of keeping runes in it to forbid anyone from entering the basement of the building even those who she knows as she can't trust anyone due to her past experiences and judges them usually by the way they act. Personality Yano before all the nightmarish events that happened on her life, was just like every child that was growing up. Curious for new things and living their lives like it was their last, As much as she liked her childhood it was destroyed so quickly by a literal Demon. She has lived her life in those events as if it was a dream happening realistically, not only did this changed her life, her outlook on the world and the way she looked at people it also changed her very body which first came as a suprise to her and became something she didn't want to be thus becoming a drive to get rid of but as time passes she grew older and stayed at the same body. She slowly let go of all the bad feelings she was getting from it and instead lived her life normally but as she is stuck on her 10 years old body there are times that she acts too mature for her age. Yano who went through alot as a child and literally went to hell has changed alot after the events, One of the things that changed was her body as her body took the existing air on hell, Her body reacted by making it a suitable living condition thus triggering her immortality, How she has it is unknown and how it process she herself doesn't understand and so she goes around the world searching for the answer that she wishes for. Her drive to this has made her alot patient for the answer and has controlled herself and get herself ready for the choices she is making, When Yano was chased down by a demon this took a toll on her mental health and occasionally having nightmares and frequent hallucinations of the man that made her life a living hell. It is not known if Yano has become partially demonic as her immortality is, but Yano herself thought about it at first but in the end has come to accept the situation she is in and so she is alot more open about herself and just wishes for the answer and cure for her condition, but for sometimes she is also sometimes in distress about her never-aging body. Just like her name suggest, Priestess of the Forest (森の女神 Mori no Megami); Yano is specially fluent in the art of such magic, Not only is she aware of the things around her she is also willing to help them as her experience with Charon has opened her eyes to something she has never even thought, Spirits that hasn't been able to pass onto their next life has made her more willing to help them pass on but as she is experienced in this field she can easily differentiate the good and bad souls that are passing us day by day she has also owned this ability since she was a child. Battlewise, Yano is willing to protect anyone she cares about and protect what she believe is right as this was the teaching her father has taught her since she was a child, 'Golden Souls doesn't become golden just because they do good but because they are self-less and cares for others'. The good she does isn't for her own self but for the others that she loves deeply and would sacrifice for them not only for the living but for the unrest souls too. History Quotes Magic and Abilities Abilities Staff Combatant Specialist As her primary close-combat weapon the Khakkara is used by Yano wielding it like a staff eventually knowing how to fight with it not only using it to cast spells and such but to also help her avoid danger close combat as her spells takes alot of time to cast but with the help of some magic that she learned over time she is able to get rid of this problem and fight not only with others but also on her own. but due to her very small build she is alot more problematic when using this as not only does she has no full control over the weapon she has to do more techniques to fully comprehend the use of the Staff. Deflect '''(偏向 Henkō): As a combatant with specialization of weapon of use, Yano is very much capable of deflecting solid objects that are very easily stopped with other solid weapons, One of this kinds are things like bullets or other weapons. Not only is this very useful when fighting weapon wielding mages it is also used to apply strong pressure force to stop some type of magic but it isn't always easy to do as Yano's build is smaller and alot harder to move flexibly and thus resulting on a rather difficult use of the weapon but she is able to wield it in another way like balancing with the use of the staff and using another part of her body to deal other damages such as punching, kicking or pushing the foe with either hands or feet or the body itself. '''High Magical Poweress Yano has been able to contain magic power on her body strictly and is able to use them in small portions and so she can control it and easily harness it to grow on a managable level where she could possess several magics that she is able to use with ease but only to the few as she also has learned a few complex magics, This has caused her body to become more open to ethernano and with her body containing it evenly and her using it portionly has been able to let her power grow slowly but still lets her magic become more stronger. Magic Spiritually-Aware Yano is aware of the souls, spirit and other worldly creatures that lives upon our world as she has come in contact with many of them. As a young child Yano was considered cursed or unlucky as she had the ability to see spirits that did no good to people, they were simply pranksters that couldn't move on but Yano stayed with this spirits believing they didn't mean no harm till the incident that kill her almost half of her family happened. The cause of this is because of a malevolent spirit that had took a liking to Yano thus sending her down to a path of hell but her family didn't let her go and thus the spirit started eliminating those who got on his way this made Yano along with her father to go find a way to close all relation with the spirit but as the spirit had extremely wanted Yano and that spirit wasn't just a normal spirit but one that sends soul to hell Yano's physical body was dragged down to the Diyu, a land of the dead or simply called Hell '''(地獄 Jigoku) this caused her genetics to mutate to allow her body to adapt to the land but her experience there wasn't pleasant millions of ravaged souls wishing to come out has struck down a path to hunt down Yano in her way back home to possess her body and leave in a living body but before this could happen the spirit of her father came down to hell to guide her back but before both could go back home, her father's soul turned into an orb of light that flew up into the sky to save Yano, Her father killed himself to go to hell and allow her to go back to Earthland but when Yano came back to home, She has lost her whole family and was kept in an orphanage for years before ending up on Nao's Guild. '''Immortality: As Yano has been forced down to hell, Her body sucked in the unknown air, that makes up the place and forced her body to make her body adapt to the place and so causing her immortality, but how her immortality works is unknown as she is able to be attacked and is speculated to be easily killed by physical force but not with stuff like old age as her body has stopped growing. Orient Solid Script (東洋の固体文字 Tōyō no Kotai Moji, lit, Solidified Body Words of the East): is a Holder Type Magic utilized by Yomazu and other mages. She is able to utilize the magic easily as the way to cast it is alot more easier to cast than the others thought she only uses two primarly spells that she commonly uses for battle and keeping the enemies away from her and also to deal damage to the target. * Kan (貫 かん): Yano concentrates her magic energy on her fingers and motioning the word which solidifies and creates an effect. Yano is able to gather the energy she has and allows it to become imbued with light and energy that is blasted creating a beam like effect which is able to pierce certain types of solid objects. * Zan (斬, lit. "Beheading"): ''Yano makes use of the air around her that the spell concentrates on and gathers as the word is formed, Once the spell is casted. Blade like air is blasted to the target that is strong enough to cut through metal armors. * '''Storm' (嵐, Arashi): Is a spell where Yano makes use of the word instead of the surrounding, It is also easily Yano's strongest spell to date. Yano writes Storm which is written in Kanji where the word releases bolts of lightning that varies in places that hits on. Yano is able to control that word and one of the effects is lunging it forward to the target if the word hits a solid object when lunged at the word rips to pieces releasing thunderbolts and clouds that disappears as a few seconds passes. Jutsu Shiki (術式 Jutsu Shiki aka Enchantments) is a Caster Type Magic used by Freed Justine and Lahar. * Yano makes use of her Orient Solid Script to create an unpassable wall without her permission Spirit Summoning Magic (霊召喚魔法, Rei Shōkan Mahō) is one of the primitive forms of magic, in which all other spirit-related magics derived from; it was founded during the age where mankind was learning to commune with the surroundings and learning new ways to utilize the magical power granted to them from above. This makes it one of the first ever magics known to the human race, one commonly used albeit in different forms; users of this magics are often dubbed as Shamans (, Shāman; lit. "Spiritualist Mediums"). Ceremonial Manifestation Magic (式発の魔法, Shikibatsu no Mahō) is a Holder Magic that involves the summoning of Shikigami. Practitioners of this magic are regarded as Shikigami Summoners (式神召喚士, Shikigami Shōkanshi) or simply Summoners (召喚士, Shōkanshi). * Yuki-Onna: Is one of the Shikigami's that Yano has made a contract with. Yuki-Onna who prefers to be called Yuki is a slender, tall and petite woman that is able to use Snow Magic. Yuki is a quiet and mysterious woman, As a soul Yuki isn't talkative and is very anti-social but still follows the orders that is given to her. She is one of the Yuki-Onna's that is contracted with other mages. Which isn't common but still many has them. It is believed that Yuki-Onna's are spirits that are and had alot of stories but as other stories are being created, Yuki's spirit formed due to this and so becoming a Shikigami. * Snow (雪 Yuki): When Yuki is summoned, Along with the paper used is a never stopping avalanches of snow that soon forms that battlefield into a cold and snowy place. She is able to utilize this passive ability on her side but when her gate is closed the snow along with the spirit disappears. * Concentrated Avalance (集中雪崩 Shūchū nadare): Yuki garners the snow around the field and slowly forces it up with the use of her magic, Yuki is able to create a ball of snow that she blast to her target. Ancient Writing Magic (古い作成魔法, Furui Sakusei Mahō) is an uncommon form of Enchantment that has undergone a sharp decline, a consequence of Enchantment going out of fashion. It incorporates the use of writing as a medium to summon and nullify various natural phenomena. Not much is known about this magic but Yano has learned a few spells that she uses to change the tide of the battle. Equipment Khakkara (錫杖 shakujō): Spirit Bracelet (スピリットブレスレット Supirittoburesuretto): a bracelet she earned from defeating Charon it's a bracelet that harbors three spirits of women that is willing to protect anyone that is wearing the bracelet even to the point that they would kill the one that is attacing the wearer. 'Kitsune Mask '(きつねマスク Kitsune masuku): Is a mask that Yano carries, It holds on Magic and serves only as an accesory. Trivia Category:Lala's Land Category:LalaMusika Females Category:Mage